


Price of Children

by InnocentVash



Series: The Price [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentVash/pseuds/InnocentVash
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Sesshoumaru/ Youko Kurama, others
Series: The Price [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688398
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

-Fast forwarded a couple of years following the Price of Life-

Youmaru winced getting pressed back into the wall, but he didn't fight back. Just turning his head away from the black wolf demon, Lord Garou's son. Really Lyken didn't need to be so rough. He let things go from one thing to another, despite the wolf not wanting to, Youmaru forced him to use preventive measures. He most definitely didn't want another pup anytime soon. His last one was just getting to the age she didn't need him, he wasn't ready for another.

He winced when he tried to move to only have the black wolf growl and pull him closer. Youmaru sighed but gave up. He wasn't sure what had been worse. Dealing with Kuronue, who Youmaru believed, couldn't love him. Or dealing with the Eastern lords son, so his father could have that bit more of land so that village was part of the western lands. Youmaru was fairly certain he had to do this for his father, or the treaty would no longer be in affect. He couldn't do that to his father. He had to do this.

Youmaru laid there quietly as the wolf eventually fell asleep. He pulled away, slowly getting up once the wolf was completely asleep, thankfully the wolf slept heavily and it allowed him to go check on his daughter. Who pretty much lived with Kuronue all the time now. It made Youmaru sad that he was stuck in the Eastern lands, living with the eastern lords son. But with his father, and then this courtship he had to undertake, it was just easier, right? He would never admit he missed the bat, and when he visited his daughter Kaoru he was also indulging that feeling deep inside him that had wished the bat had just asked to be his mate.

Youmaru decided a while ago he had wanted to be the bats mate, but being the 'mother' of the pairing he wasn't suppose to be the one to ask. He heard about how his mother had constantly asked his father, but knew that wasn't how it was suppose to be. It was wrong to have to beg for a mating. Granted in his mothers case, he could understand his wanting to get mated to his father, his father was strong, powerful, and had a very level head, not to mention the lord of the western lands.

Youmaru took one last glance at the sleeping wolf before he headed out of the room, silently leaving the castle in a dark cloak to keep his white from showing in the night. Needn't get extra attention drawn to ones self.

One of the guards passed dangerously close to Youmaru's position as he fled, though he planned to return, his honour wouldn't allow him otherwise. Trees blurred together until he met a clearing and the sound of displaced wind had him tensing, claws ready to strike when he was scooped up from behind and a familiar scent engulfed him, "Maru," Kuronue breathed into his ear, "you're late, I've been circling for hours now. Did the wolf touch you again?" He couldn't hide the venom from his words, a possessive streak a mile wide.

Youmaru released a soft grumble, "You would best to put me down Kuronue." The voice was soft but a bit threatening. Really normally he wouldn't mind but his body was aching and being held like this wasn't making it any better. His golden eyes looked to the bat as he frowned, "Really making me sneak out here just to see you to go see Kaoru..."

Kuronue snorted and clutched the Inu tighter, "I'll put you down in a minute, Maru, we're almost there. You know that flying is faster than walking, and leaves no scent trail." He was worried for the silver male, he'd always been too serious, but since moving into the Eastern lands with his mate-to-be he'd stopped smiling at all, and he always looked tired, though he hid it well.

Youmaru huffed softly, yea the bat had a point but that didn't mean he had to admit it. He was silent the rest of the trip. Biting his tongue on complaining about the pain he was in. Really ever since he had moved to the east Lyken went from just rough to down right abusive. Using unnecessary force on him when doing anything. But it as his allotment. To keep the peace between the East and the West.

Kuronue decided on a spur of the moment to swing wide, and land at the hot springs not a mile off from the castle, it was secluded and smelled of fresh herbs and sulfur, though the tang of the mineral waters was mild. "Here, you look like you could use a nice bath. What say the three of us take one? Right here. I'll go get Kaoru." Before Youmaru could even say a word to object or agree, he was gone.

Youmaru huffed, he disliked having decisions made for him. But he was here. And it would help with the aches. Turning his head scenting the air he couldn't really smell anyone around, so he felt it was safe enough. Silently the cloak was removed, night clothes next since he hadn't gotten dressed fully before leaving. He silently slipped into the water, only wincing once, and it was there he waited, letting the hot water do it's work, glancing skyward fairly often watching for Kuronue and their pup.

The flutter of wings was the only warning before the air whistled and the water suddenly exploded outwards as Kaoru landed in the spring, shrieking happily as she surfaced from her cannon ball attack. "MOMMY!"

Youmaru had tensed using an arm to shield his face before he relaxed offering his pup a light smile that only lasted for a brief moment, not even able to really smile for his pup. "How are you my dear?" He asked gently.

Kaoru purred as she wriggled into her mother's arms, Kuronue landing silently by the spring to place his and their daughter's clothes safely out of reach of splashing water before easing into the water and stretching his wings out to absorb the warmth, keeping his back turned to the naked male for the moment to give him some semblance of privacy. Not that he didn't like looking at his silver hybrid, but they hadn't slept together properly since Kaoru was weaned.

"I'm great! We went to see Uncle InuYasha and Auntie Kagome, and I got to play with the twins, and Uncle Shippo taught me a new trick with his yo-yo." She prattled happily.

Youmaru nodded, missing being a daily part of his pup's life. But he nodded to her words, "A trick with a yo-yo hum? Do I dare ask which one?" he asked curiously and a tiny bit playfully though his voice held little jest. Really the 'courtship' he was going through was almost quite literally sucking the life out of him, but he dare not complain, for his fathers sake.

Kaoru grinned mischievously, "I'll show you next time! When I'm better at it." The little girl nodded and cuddled up to her Mother, humming happily, before asking, "Is that stinky wolf being mean to you again, Mommy? He doesn't like me, and you have a bruise on your arm." From the mouths of babes...

Youmaru moved a hand to lightly pet his pups hair as she cuddled up to him, not minding in the least, "I can't wait" he mused softly to her promise to show him next time. But when she spoke again he blinked, "Kaoru, that's not nice to say." He stated softly in a slight scolding manner, but really he didn't blame his pup for her words. He shook his head though, "No I was just training earlier today." A lie, but his pup-nor Kuronue for that matter-didn't need to know what was really going on.

Kaoru looked sheepishly at her mother, "Well, he does stink. Not even Kouga smelled that strong when he visited when Daddy and I were with Auntie Kagome." Besides, she didn't like him, she didn't have to be nice to him.

Kuronue made a small sound that clearly meant he didn't believe Youmaru for a minute, but he didn't dare call him on it in front of their pup. Tonight was about family.

Youmaru sighed, "True or not my pup, you shouldn't say such things about others." He answered softly, hand gently going through his pups black hair, so much unlike his own. Knowing he'd get a better answer from his daughter he asked gently, "How has your grammy and pappy been?" As much as Sesshoumaru seemed to dislike or like being called pappy his little pup could never call him anything else.

Kaoru giggled, "Ati and Tia are teaching the triplets how to garden. Granny's so mad! All the flowers are messed up."

Youmaru's lip twitched in a slight smile before it faded, "I can only imagine." He knew his twin sisters meant well, but that didn't mean they were the best for teaching.

The little girl, who was on the cusp of her teens, sighed happily as she hugged her mother tighter before drawing back slightly so that she could sit on her own rock and begin finger coming through her long hair. It's a good thing demons go through puberty differently than humans!

Youmaru felt a bit of longing when his daughter pulled away, but didn't make a sign of it. Watching her for a moment before he looked forward, relaxing in the water. He realized, "You didn't make mention of my father.." He looked to the pup, granted she never mentioned how his mother was either. She just spoke of his siblings and how the new garden made his mother upset, so otherwise his guess his mother was fine...

Kaoru paused, canting her head to the side consideringly, "Pappy worries about you." She blurted out, "I hear him and Granny talking. Granny doesn't like sti-Leyken."

Youmaru watched his pup brow raised a tad, but gave a faint nod. He was worried about him? Why? He was doing what his father wanted wasn't he? And it wasn't like he had anyone else to go to instead. It was nice in the aspect of he knew he wasn't really alone, granted who he was with was a bit rough with him... But he was doing this for the good of the west, so why would his father be worried?

Kaoru continued with tears in her eyes, "Granny thinks Lyken makes you unhappy, Mommy, and Pappy..." She looked down at her lap, "They stopped talking when they noticed I was listening."

Youmaru was silent for a few moments before he moved closer and gently hugged his daughter, a hand gently petting her hair, "Don't worry my dear. I am just fine, you can tell your grammy and pappy that." He stated softly, before he pulled back some.

Kaoru looked up, sniffling, hope in her golden eyes, "Are you sure, Mommy?"

"I am very sure my dear." Youmaru stated softly, letting a hand gently go through her hair as he managed a soft smile, before he pulled back and it faded, "So my dear, what do you and your daddy do all day?" He asked curiously. Wondering how much trouble Kuronue gets her into.

"Treasure hunting!" Kaoru crowed happily, reassured by her mother's words and touches, she splashed some water in her Daddy's direction, "Daddy! Show Mommy the shiny I found!"

Youmaru blinked. Treasure hunting. Really? He looked to Kuronue levelly, "Yes... Show me this.. Shiny..."

Kuronue chuckled, having finished washing his hair already, he was simply lounging out of the way, but still there. He reached up obediently for the belt pouch their daughter carried with her at all times, and walked it over to his Maru and Kaoru, offering her the honors of opening it to show off her find.

Youmaru kept his gaze else where when Kuronue was moving about, not needing to stare, considering he was all ready spoken for, and not that Kuronue was that interested.

Kuronue chuckled inwardly as he folded wings around his lower body, preserving Maru's modesty as Karou squealed and opened the little bag to fish out a very pretty bracelet. It was made of wrought silver, tasteful, and not too effeminate, the design on the top was in the shape of a dog, "For you, Mommy!"

Youmaru rose a brow, "For me? are you sure?" He looked at it to his pup, "May I ask where you...found it?" he was curious to know of the items origins. Really to go 'treasure hunting' sounded suspicious to him considering his mothers past, and the fact he knew the bat. Wasn't hard to link together they use to 'work' together.

Kaoru grinned impishly, "Some nasty lady dropped it after she tried to rob us. Finders keepers, losers weepers!" She sang, and Kuronue chuckled darkly, agreeing with his daughter.

Youmaru rose a brow, "Someone tried to rob from you?" He looked at Kuronue wanting a real answer, but doubted he'd get one with Kaoru here. He looked to her, "You sure you don't want to keep it with you?" He asked her gently.

Kaoru nodded firmly, "It's so you'll always have a piece of me with you, Mommy! And the lady dropped a lot of shinies, Daddy says she was a good thief, but she picked the wrong people to rob. I have one like a fox!" She pulled a matching white-gold fox from the bag, showing it off before tucking it away again, "Daddy says to wait 'til I'm older to wear it, though."

Youmaru gave a faint nod, "All right, if you're sure. Why don't we get out of the water though, before we're all pruny, hm?" he asked, waiting for them to move first before he moved himself, kept them from seeing more of the bruises this way. Quickly getting dressed, and slipping the cloak on over his sleeping yukata.

The bracelet was put into the pocket of his cloak. He would love to wear it but he knew if he did that it would get noticed and the controlling wolf would get upset if he didn't answer how he got it. Really it was all he could do to explain why he smelled different in the mornings, thankfully he finally stopped asking. Although around the time he quit asking was around the time he started getting rougher with him. But no matter. He turned to his pup and Kuronue, "It's getting late... You should probably get to bed my dear."

"Can't I come with you? Daddy and I can take you part way back, Mommy." Kaoru practically begged, she missed her mother, even if he was distant at times, she knew he loved her.

Youmaru sighed, gently resting a hand atop of her head, "Only if we walked my dear." He didn't want to make Kuronue carry them both, neither of them could fly, and Kaoru wasn't the small pup she use to be. She was getting tall. Was she this tall last time he saw her? Once a week was not enough...

Kuronue shifted nervously, looking to the sky, then the woods. "No, Maru, we need to fly. It's too dangerous to lead the scent trail here." Before the male could protest, the bat took a running start and swooped them both up into his arms, his eyes glowing like stars in the night as he used some of his innate magic to manipulate the wind beneath his wings. He didn't do this often, but he couldn't afford for them to realize the game. It was one thing for the silver male to disappear on walks in the woods where his scent might go cold for an hour or two, but another for him to return from a completely different spot. Kaoru's eyes widened at her father's hasty actions, but she cuddled up to her mother happily regardless, she knew better than to question him when he mentioned danger, he was much older than her -or- mommy, so he knew best.

Youmaru would of protested, unable to stop the faint sound of pain from escaping him at being picked up and so suddenly. He managed to push the pain back though and soon his daughter was cuddling up to him and he sighed, gently holding her close, not giving any complaint about getting flown back.

Kuronue circled the glade where he'd retrieved Youmaru earlier, looking for any signs of being observed before he landed and gently deposited the male. After a moment he leaned in and whispered a quick 'sorry' before turning tail and escaping with their daughter in his arms. Kaoru waved from over her father's shoulder until they were a mere speck in the distance.

Youmaru had only given the faintest nod, and stood where he was set down. Watching as Kuronue and Kaoru vanished from sight. He sighed softly once they were gone and turned, slowly making the walk back to the castle. He frowned getting spotted by a guard, who had to make a fuss, and led him back to the castle. Really, he was a prisoner here more than anything else.

Getting led back wouldn't of been so bad if the stupid guard didn't have to make a big deal of it. Really he went for a walk, what the hell did it matter? Apparently it upset Lyken, and he had to deal with another round of abuse. He laid in the bed afterwards, looking out towards the window. He sighed and eventually exhaustion won in and he fell into slumber.

-End Chapter one-

As always, reviews are loved!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

When Youko heard that Kuronue arrived earlier, from his daughter no less, he was surprised and curious as to why. He left Kaoru to play with his other kits leaving them under the supervision of Youtaira as he went to find the bat.

What surprised him even more was that Kuronue had come to speak to Sesshoumaru, and not him! Just what? He was soon knocking on the office door and before he could be told to butt out he opened the door and stepped in, looking between Sesshoumaru and Kuronue, seeing as both looked upset and angry... "What did I miss?" He asked bluntly.

Youko watched the two, looking back and forth between them. His silvery auds folded back. Sesshomaru was snarling, with a look of sorrow on his face-not that the dog would want to know that. And Kuronue looked more upset than pissed.

Youko sighed... "Is this about Youmaru... and Lyken?" The name Lyken was said with distaste. He knew, just _knew_ that stupid wolf was hurting his boy. It was bad enough he was forced to stay with the wolf, but the few scant times they could see him, there was always a scent on him. And the one time he saw a bruise Youko had wanted to leap and tear the wolf's throat out.

Youko growled Looking to his mate, "I don't care if it's for the treaty anymore... I want Youmaru _home_." He stated, tail twitching irritably behind him watching his mate.

Kuronue scowled, lip curling back from his fang for a moment, "That smelly bastard hits him, I saw the bruises. But Youmaru won't admit anything is wrong. He considers it some twisted _duty_ to stay with the mongrel." He glared at Sesshoumaru, clearly blaming the dog lord.

Sesshoumaru snarled at the both of them and stood, "And this Sesshoumaru told you, bat, unless Youmaru speaks out against the wolf there is nothing to be done."

Golden eyes narrowed to slits, menace rolling off the silver inu, "Or would you have this Sesshoumaru shirk tradition and start a new war over a few bumps and bruises?" He sounded disgusted with himself that he wouldn't, but Kuronue wouldn't know him well enough to catch on.

"Yes," Youko blurted out, then realized what he'd done, but he couldn't help it. That was his kit, his first born son. A mother's instincts were to protect his or her children, damn it.

A three way glare fest started in the room, and the office was practically boiling over with tension and youki, so much so that Kuronue was mildly surprised nothing had burst into flames yet. Just as the bat was sure that something had to snap the door opened with a cry of "Lord Sesshoumaruuuu..!" as Jaken rushed in, holding a sealed parchment in his webbed claws.

Youko was by the door so he was the first to snarl. Moving so fast he snatched the parchment and gave a ferocious kick to the toad demon sending him back outside the room and then slammed the door shut. Growling a bit, he finally chanced a look at the parchment frowning at the seal. Wait... "You better look at this now." He held it out to his mate.

Sesshoumaru unrolled the scroll grimly, lips pulled down into a frown as he read;

_Greetings Lord Sesshoumaru,_

_I was under the impression you wanted this treaty to come to fruition. My son informs me that your pup has been more and more distant of late, and has been sneaking off at night, coming back smelling of other demons. Is this what your family considers loyalty? This behavior is becoming an issue, as well as the other issues my son has reported with yours. We request your presence to talk sense into your disobedient heir lest the joining of East and West be broken._

_~Lord Garou_

Youko watched his mate, tail twitching irritably... "What is it?" He couldn't peak over his mates shoulder even if he wanted to, the tall bastard.

Sesshoumaru snarled and stalked to his window, trying to keep himself calm as he glared at the innocent trees and flowers outside.

Youko frowned, slowly stepping up behind his mate, giving Kuronue a look-a warning that he should go, at least for now. Then he stepped up to stand beside his mate. "Sesshoumaru, please tell me..."

The dog lord grunted and waved a hand at the letter, gesturing the fox to read it himself. He was far too mad to speak rationally at the moment.

Kuronue glared at the fox and the dog before snarling and storming out of the room. Fine! Let the uppity bastards talk, he would go see his daughter and make sure she was getting along with her aunts.

Youko turned and soon lifted the parchment, eyes scanning it over. He frowned. "How soon are we leaving?" He wanted to rip new ones into those wolves. Like Youmaru would do anything like they were describing! And the only reason he would sneak off would be to see his daughter!

Sesshoumaru turned red eyes upon his mate, seething with anger at what he had read and what the bat had already told him about his eldest son. "We leave in three days time, this Sesshoumaru must first respond and give the wolves time to prepare." The corners of his eyes tightened and his fangs nearly cut his lower lip. His pup would never be so dishonorable. It was only that the wolf lord's son had barred Youmaru from his own daughter that had the boy 'sneaking off' to see her. Family was important to canines, and it angered him greatly that Lyken was showing such dishonorable traits as to separate a parent from their pup.

Youko nodded, watching him. "If you take no issue with it, I will send for Kagome and Inuyasha. They can help watch over the kits while we're away." he stated gently. Even though Sesshoumaru wanted to always call them pups, it was just habit for the fox to say kits. He turned, looking over his shoulder frowning... "Hopefully we can get it all straightened out... and Youmaru can come home.." He stated softly. He eventually stepped out of the room, going to get that letter sent now. If he got it out now it would be to Kagome before nightfall, then she could be here by the end of the day tomorrow. So he could fill her in a bit and help her get situated-and also inform her how to care for his newest kits. The triplets were a handful only because there were so many of them.

~time skip one day~

On the cusp of twilight there was a commotion at the gate as a red clad figure came floating down from the sky, a woman on his back, two smaller figures trailing in his wake. When InuYasha and his family landed, Kagome leap off of his back and marched up to the castle, hands on her hips. "Kurama!" She bellowed, crumpled note in her left hand, "Get your fluffy butt out here this instant!"

Kagome was pissed, the letter told her to get to the castle because something was wrong with her oldest nephew, and her mama bear instincts reared their ugly head. Her fingers itched to grab a bow and get some target practice on the wolf her nephew was being courted by, she didn't like the boy, his aura just rubbed her the wrong way. InuYasha watched with hands folded into his sleeves, son and daughter standing behind him, keeping out of the way of their mother's temper.

Youko was informed quickly, and the bellowing of his name hadn't gone unnoticed, he didn't waste time getting out to the gate, waving a hand at the guard there and the gate was opened. "A little sooner than I expected, but I'm glad none the less.. We'll talk in side.." He stated gently, not wanting to talk about this out in the open-even if it was in their court yard. It was a sensitive subject that no straying ears needed to hear.

Kagome scrutinized the silver fox with pursed lips before nodding sharply and snapping her fingers to summon her children and mate as she followed her old friend into the inner sanctum of the castle. "What's wrong with Youmaru?" She pressed as InuYasha gave them a quick glance before grabbing the twins and leading them off to find their cousins the triplets. Kami knew he didn't want to deal with his brother's whelps, but they adored Taya and Toushi loved to rough house with the little monsters. His lips twisted into a smirk as he thought of all the trouble his pups could get into if they enlisted the help of the female twins Ati and Tia. His golden eyes gleamed and he chuckled evily. Yes, he'd have the castle turned on its ear by morning!

Youko glanced back as InuYasha took their two children, probably to go play with his own kits. He sighed softly, "Sorry for the short letter, I couldn't be sure if it'd reach or get intercepted.." Really, he had no idea how dirty handed the eastern wolves were. "I am fairly certain the eastern wolf, Lyken... Is abusing Youmaru." He spoke bluntly, getting that bit out of the way... "We received a letter form Lord Garou that we need to go talk to him and Youmaru about being... _obedient_." He stated a bit bitterly. "I needed someone here to watch over the kits, or rather make sure the kits don't tear the house down or anything while we're gone... I know it's a lot to ask of you, but Sesshoumaru and I both need to go to the East... I don't know how long we'll be."

Kagome gasped, rage burning in her sapphire eyes as Kurama informed her of the treatment her nephew had to endure. "They'll be lucky not to get a purification arrow where the sun doesn't shine!" The somewhat excitable priestess exclaimed. She blamed her long exposure to InuYasha entirely on it, ignoring the teasing whispers of the Jewel in her mind suggesting otherwise. The Jewel's souls – Midoriko's and the combined demon from the statue – had refused to be destroyed with the artifact and had bonded with her own to keep her eternally young and able to protect the power that flowed in her veins.

She took a deep breath before nodding and reassuring Kurama with a smile, "Of course I'll look after your kits! Go and teach that runt a lesson about abusing his intended partner." There was a cold fire in Kagome's eyes as she spoke of the wolf prince, who was nothing like Kouga, though they were related. Kouga was far too honorable to take out his aggression on his pack mates in such a way.

Youko nodded, "I do intend to." If he even got a turn. If Sesshoumaru had his way the boy would probably never walk again, Youko would be quite fine with that. "I just hope we can settle this without a war between the eastern and western lands.." So many would get caught up into it if that happened.

Kagome gave him a grim smile and her eyes glowed with a pink fire for a moment, her voice resonating with power. "You'll have me on your side, Kurama. Count on it." Then the fire died and her expression lightened, "But Sesshoumaru is a great negotiator when push comes to shove, I'm sure it'll be fine. Go on, protect your kit, Fox. I'll look after things here."

Youko was still not use to seeing the affects of the jewel from her, but he nodded, "Go find your mate and your own kits, before they get into some trouble with my twins." he chuckled softly, giving her a quick hug before he turned to find Sesshoumaru to inform him of their guests-and that they had sitters.

Getting to his mates office he gently knocked before he entered the room, looking to his mate. "Kagome and all arrived, she agreed to watch over the kits for us while we are gone... I need to ask, is Kuronue going with us when we head for the east?"

Sesshoumaru looked up from his paperwork with a frown, glaring out the window as his sharp eyes caught the bat's silhouette in the garden, entertaining the pups and no doubt plotting trouble. "This Sesshoumaru will not bring him as an official member of the Western Pack, but the bat is also not forbidden to come in his own rights." The Fox could take it as he would, Sesshoumaru did not like Kuronue and never would, but he had to admit a grudging sort of respect for the thief that he at least honored the ties to his pup, taking care of her in the secondary castle he had all but banished the irritating creature to when Youmaru had gone East. "We leave at first light."

Youko gave his mate a nod, he'd leave it up to Kuronue if he wanted to go or not. He didn't think Kuronue would want to leave Kaoru here by herself, but he also wasn't the bat, what would he know about what the idiotic bat would decide to do? Exactly. "Make sure you get to bed soon then my dear."

Youko turned to leave the room giving a playful smirk as he looked back at his mate, "Don't need a cranky dog tomorrow~" the words were in jest, trying to lighten his mates mood. But his smirk didn't last long before he gave his mate a nod to go talk to the bat.

When he finally arrived outside he looked to Kuronue, "Oye, have a minute?"

Kuronue gave him a somewhat haggard look as he dodged the flying triplets, launched into the air by both sets of twins as some bizarre form of target practice. The bat's hat nearly fell off and he ducked into a somersault as he caught it and landed next to the kitsune, taking half a step behind him to use the plant master as a shield. "If you can keep the monsters off of me long enough, then sure."

Youko blinked, but huffed, growling a bit, "That's enough." He snapped looking at the two sets of twins, looking to his triplets, making sure they were all right.. "What would you have done if any of them got hurt?" he snapped, fur bristling a bit. Normally he wouldn't get this upset, but he was also distressed over all of this with Youmaru.

Kuronue gave him a somewhat strange look, muttering 'as if I'd let them get hurt' under his breath as Ati and Tia looked hurt and cuddled their squirming siblings in bear hugs. "We were being careful!" "Yeah! They never even touched the ground!"

Toushi looked a little uncomfortable as he stood by his sister, unwilling to admit it was his idea to play 'pup ball'. Taya rocked back on her heels and glanced behind her twin to see her father in the trees, watching them with silent mockery. Of course, he'd never have let the pups get hurt, either.

Kuronue tugged Youko's sleeve, "You wanted to talk to me, Fox? Is this about Youmaru?"

Kaoru popped up then, jumping out of the tree InuYasha had been hid-… perched in, "What about Mama?"

Youko's silvery auds folded back as he looked to Kuronue but hearing Kaoru he frowned a bit more. He didn't want to talk about this in front of her! Oh well... To late now, Kuronue caused that damage. "Sesshoumaru and I are going to the east tomorrow at first light. You're welcome to go... but you know my stubborn mate, you're not 'part' of the western group persay..."

Kuronue snorted and caught Kaoru as she launched herself at them, perching his daughter on his hip and tapping her nose. "Kaoru wants to see her mother." It was his way of saying he wanted to go without admitting it himself. The ten year old nodded and smiled up at her grandmother, "Mama had to go before I could show off my favorite treasure!" The little girl missed her mother terribly, though she didn't 'need' Youmaru the way she did as a smaller pup, she still loved her mother.

Youko gave a faint nod, "All right... don't be late or we will leave without you." He stated honestly, sighing as he looked over to his kits, "No more tossing the triplets around, please girls." Then he headed inside, he was going to lay down... He was tired and feeling stressed which made him feel even more tired.

They had left at first light without the bat or his pup, as they were late, and it wasn't until noon when they stopped for a small lunch at Youko's insistence that the pair caught up with them, Kaoru having a lumpy pack on her back that looked rather heavy and weighted down with something Youko strongly suspected was stolen. But he couldn't begrudge the bat for passing his skills on, if it weren't for the fact that Sesshoumaru would try to tear off one of his tails, the fox would have likely taught his own kits similar tricks. He smiled at his grand kit as he offered her a sandwich and Kuronue leaned stoically against a tree opposite Sesshoumaru. The 'manly men' refused the snack, and so the two ate silently before continuing on as a single group.

The sun was setting as they crossed the Eastern border, Kuronue carrying his tired pup, her bag slung over one arm as the wolves surrounded them suspiciously. Sesshoumaru growled at them and they backed off, running with their tails between their leg back to their masters to announce the Western Pack had arrived.

-End Chapter two-

As always, reviews are loved!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

Being led inside the Eastern lords home by a pack of grungy and smelly wolves was not Youko's idea of fun. But he kept his mouth shut, not wanting to 'insult' Lord Garou or his pack and have him do something to Youmaru out of spite. If Youko had his way, they'd be going home with Youmaru, and Lyken would have his balls removed. He'd be happier with just Youmaru coming home if he had to pick one of the two things.

When they entered the large hall the fox couldn't smell his son anywhere. Little did he know was Lyken-who was also missing-was currently having his way with his poor kit. Youko's tail twitched nervously looking around. It was just him, Sesshoumaru, Kuronue, and Kaoru here. Well, of any use that is.

Lord Garou arrived a moment later, one of his wives following in his wake, her face covered by a veil and her bangs hiding her eyes. "Ah, Sesshoumaru. You arrived just in time for dinner. Come, eat with us so that we may discuss this matter amongst family. Together."

Sesshoumaru grunted and nodded, following the wolf into his den. The missing males arrived later, Youmaru looking a bit pale as he limped the slightest bit while Lyken sat gracelessly by his father and tore into the raw deer ribs arranged on his plate. Youmaru's serving was much smaller, less even than Kaoru's, who was fidgeting by her father's side as she tried not to rush across the table to tackle her mother and hug him 'til he smiled again.

Youko's silvery auds folded back, but he held his tongue, knowing this required more finesse then he possessed if they wanted to avoid a war. His pup hadn't even realized any of them were there yet! Was he really that out of it? Just what did this mutt of a wolf do to his kit?

Youmaru hadn't really noticed his family there. He was so use to moving around, trying to keep the pain unnoticed. To be silent and behaved like 'a good mate should be'. He knew it was his duty to keep his fathers lands from falling into war, it was his place in life and he's accepted that.

Sesshoumaru frowned at the pitiful sized portions his pup was served, and curled his nose in disgust as Lyken's 'manners' before he turned to Lord Garou, who was busy being fed by his harem of wives. Sesshoumaru did not approve of Garou's throwing away of tradition; canine youkai mated for life to a single other being. He was sorely tempted to grab his blade and cull the Eastern Pack until a suitable heir remained. But he refrained, for now.

He did not say a word through the first part of their meal until the plates were cleared away and goblets of wine – and juice – were served to keep them busy while the second course was busy being butchered. "You mentioned difficulties." He spoke at last, "Yet this Sesshoumaru has seen Youmaru do nothing but sit quietly. Are you entirely certain your pup is not the one being difficult, Lord Garou?" He challenged, voice an icy growl.

Garou and Lyken both sputtered in protest, glaring at the Western Lord. "What are you implying?!"

Youmaru's head snapped up hearing the voice of his father, turning his head and actually looking at the others there... His father, mother... Kuronue, and.. and his pup... What was going on that they were here? Lord Garou mentioned difficulties? Had he done something to upset the Eastern Lord? No no no... It had to go perfect... He didn't want his father to be forced into a war!

Sesshoumaru's lip curled a little, "This Sesshoumaru implies that your defiance of tradition has made your son a hot tempered jealous fool. The bond of mating you forced upon the agreement is conditional that Youmaru be an equal partner in the process. This Sesshoumaru has seen nothing of the sort."

Lyken growled back, fangs bared in challenge, "Partners don't sneak around each others backs."

Kuronue hissed his words the same time Kaoru did her own; "Partners don't beat each other senseless." "Mommy's just coming to see me you big meany!"

Chaos descended upon the table until Sesshoumaru flared his powers, causing the entire chamber to shake and a small amount of dust to fall into their untouched glasses. "Enough!"

"I agree," Lord Garou spat coldly, "Your pup, Sesshoumaru, has been nothing but difficult for my son. I don't think he wants this treaty at all. In fact, I don't believe you do either. You want that land so badly? We'll fight for it." He gestured sharply and his wives scattered, "You come in here and insult my family!" He snarled as he stood, "When you sullies your lines with mongrels! How dare you. This is war Sesshoumaru. Get out! Out!" His words rose to a roar, the anger filled bellowing echoing off the walls even as Lyken grabbed Youmaru around the upper arm and began to drag him backwards towards the inner castle. He wasn't giving up his little fuck toy without a fight.

Kaoru screamed, "Mommy!" and Kuronue snarled as he grabbed his pup just as the table was flipped over and glass shards flew everywhere as the expensive imported cups shattered.

Youmaru winced from the tight grip, unable to hold back the whimper. If the two sides were going to be at war, there was no reason to put up with this anymore, but after so long, he didn't have the strength to fight the wolf anymore. So when another hand grabbed the wrist of the arm holding him Youmaru's eye's widened to find himself looking at his very pissed off mother.

Youko had practically flew from the table as it was flipped, and first he did was grab hold of Lyken's wrist to keep him from dragging off his kit. Snarling claws dug into the soft flesh as he glared, "You have five seconds to let my kit go before you loose your arm." His eyes held an natural glow to them, tinged a faint green. A few more seconds and this castle was going to explode with plants.

Lyken snarled, then stiffened as his instincts screamed at him that something bad was about to happen. Tempted to do something stupid, it was the smell of his own blood that had him releasing the mongrel and sneering as he grabbed the kitsune's own wrist and flipped him into the stone floor. He was gone in seconds, like the coward he was, and his father's whores screamed like ninnies as they scrambled out the doors as well.

"GET! OUT!" Lord Garou bellowed, wind pouring in from the windows to push at the members of the Western family. "Heads will roll for this insult Sesshoumaru." He hissed as the jyaki charged currents pushed and the Western Lord did not fight it. He did not want to spend another minute in this filthy hovel, he'd see the mongrels across the battlefield come hell or high water. He was taking his pup home, and there would be a change in management in the Eastern lands or the devil would know the reason why.

Youko had gasped, stunned for a moment from getting flipped. Youmaru was soon pulling his mother to his feet as both were soon heading out as well.

~Smallish Time Skip~

They hadn't stopped until they reached the border and were well into the Western lands. Youko's back ached but it wasn't the worse thing. He was just glad Youmaru was with them. Youko frowned looking at his pup that was leaning against his fathers back from how Sesshoumaru carried him that way. Youko would of tried carrying him if he hadn't been thrown to the concrete floor. He was still peeved that mongrel caught him off guard to do that to him.

Youmaru hadn't had the strength to keep up during their leaving, so his father had doubled back for him. As much as Youmaru hated being so weak, he could only obey his fathers wishes and accept the... piggy back ride. Half way out of the eastern lands his exhaustion caught up with him since he didn't have to be the one moving himself and he had fallen asleep with his head resting on his fathers shoulder, one arm loosely hung over the other shoulder, the other sort of hanging at his side. It's been ages since he'd felt so safe.

Sesshoumaru kept Youmaru safely held to his back with the aid of his mokomoko, needing his arms free should the wolves try a sneak attack. His sharp ears twitched at every sound and his nose worked constantly, keeping tabs on his territory with a dedication only a true dog could show. Lord Garou had allowed his family line to fall into disgrace, and Sesshoumaru was intent on rectifying that with his own claws. True, the other Lords would make waves and call for cease fires, but it was none of their business. The Wolf tribes had many capable candidates that Sesshoumaru would back as the new Eastern Lord, provided they proved their loyalty to him when he won the childish war.

It had been centuries since the last war, and he could be honest in admitting he did not regret the upcoming bloodshed. It would be different from what that filthy hanyou Naraku brought upon them, a true demon war was far bloodier. His inner beast growled in anticipation, and his hand twitched next to his swords. They would be very useful in the upcoming battles, and his little brother could prove useful with their father's fang of destruction. Yes… He regretted nothing but allowing his pup to live with the wolves for as long as he had.

They traveled for what was a long while. Youko wasn't sure how long, but none of them felt like stopping any time soon. But when they finally reached their home Youko sighed. He was happy to be home. They could get Youmaru the care he needed, and he was sure Kuronue and Kaoru would both be much happier with his kit home where they knew he was safe. He just wished they had done something sooner. Four years his kit had to live with those wolves. Four long years. Youko wanted to rip tender parts from their bodies and make them watch. It wasn't usually in Youko to torture, but he was very interested in doing so to them.

Youko blamed his maternal instincts, though he was quite the killer when it came down to his life or someone else's, he'd left that behind him with his first kit. Or so he told himself. Kagome arrived at the gate with a gasp, staring at Youmaru in concern, "Is he..?"

"He'll be fine, miko." Sesshoumaru grumbled as he moved past her and into his home, ignoring the burn marks he saw on the wall. He was putting his pup to bed where he could rest with his own pup, and in the morning he'd deal with the repercussions of the upcoming war.

Youko just looked at Kagome and gave a weak smile to her before he followed Sesshoumaru, intent on staying with his mate and pup, leaving Kagome to deal with the other kits and possibly a concerned Kuronue and Kaoru. He knew his mate wouldn't want to be apart from their kit for awhile, and he wouldn't force him away either.

Kuronue gave Kagome a somewhat strained look before following suit. His pup wanted her mother, and before Youko could say anything the little girl was pushed gently through the door and it closed again behind her. He vanished down the halls and reappeared outside Youmaru's window, wrapped in his wings as he lay in wait for Sesshoumaru and Youko to leave so that he could fuss over the hybrid himself. Kaoru latched onto her mother's side and refused to let go.

Youko sighed looking to his mate, who thankfully didn't seem to mind, or was to tired to mind little Kaoru latching onto her mother. Youko moved to gently tuck in Youmaru and Kaoru, knowing Youmaru needed rest, and odds were Kaoru would end up taking a nap as well. He slowly looked up to his mate and gave him a faint nod.. Glancing to the window, then to his mate... "We should rest in our room... there isn't anything else we can do for now.." he tried softly. He knew Kuronue wouldn't sleep unless it was beside his little family. Even if the bat hadn't asked his kit yet, he had a feeling he really cared about him-as one would for a mate.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the window as well, lip curling before he nodded. He turned to lay a hand upon Kaoru's head, ruffling her locks gently before he patted his sleeping son's shoulder and led his mate from the room. They needed their rest.

Kuronue waited about a minute before he crept in through the window and crawled into the bed with his ma-… partner and their child, wing spreading protectively over them in a cocoon as he pressed his face to Youmaru's neck and tried to ignore the lingering scent of wolf there.

~Small time Skip~

Youmaru groaned when he started to come to. For the first time in ages he woke up feeling warm and not cold. Of course who he was forced to share a bed with tended to be a cover hog. Slowly he looked, eyes slowly adjusting, brain slowly waking up. The scent, didn't belong to Lyken. His eyes landed on Kaoru and he smiled softly, a hand slowly moving to gently pet his pups head. Oh how he's missed her, and how much she's grown! He wished he could of seen her more often.

But another scent got his attention and he slowly turned his head, blinking a few times at the face of the bat. He looked to be asleep. Youmaru couldn't recall the last time he woke up to this face.. It brought tears to his eyes, and he had to close them tightly to try to keep them from falling. Damn it.. He wasn't suppose to miss Kuronue so much! He wasn't his mate!

Kuronue's nose twitched and his wing dropped down tighter to Youmaru's chest in a protective embrace as, even slumbering, the bat reacted to the threat of tears. Kaoru just sighed contentedly and snuggled into her mother, dreams filled with memories from their trip to the beach and how she had buried her daddy in the sand. She still had to show off her best treasure, the one that she kept hidden in the secret tunnels he had shown her after their last scavenger hunt.

Youmaru eventually relaxed his emotions a hand slowly moved to gently go through Kuronue's hair, hoping the gesture would gently wake him up. He was hungry, but not hungry enough to throw his family off of him, he had missed them so much.

Kuronue stirred a little, brows furrowing even as he leaned into the caress with a purr. Then he blinked sleepily when it continued and he realized that it wasn't just a particularly pleasant breeze. Peering at Youmaru, he couldn't help the smile that twitched the corners of his lips. "Hello, Maru-chan," he teased gently, "fancy meeting you here." His wing clenched tighter for a moment before lifting up to furl back against the bat's spine, keeping out of the way as he perched himself up on one arm.

Youmaru let out a soft sound, not wanting to make much noise and wake their pup. He looked to her for a moment before he looked back at him, "It... is nice to know I hadn't dreamed yesterday." he admitted softly. Feeling it was all right to admit this now that no matter what he did there would be a war. He wished he would of been enough to prevent his father from having to deal with a war.. But he hadn't been, but now it was out of his hands there was nothing he could do to stop the war..

Kuronue leaned back and grabbed the cup of luke warm soup that Youko had had delivered, offering it silently to Youmaru. "If it were up to me," he spoke plainly, "I would have had you out of there in three days, tops."

Youmaru blinked a few times, seeing the cup, he grunted a bit when he moved to sit up but he kept even that fairly quiet, careful to not jostle their pup as he sat up enough to take the offered cup, sipping at it, looking over at Kuronue. When he swallowed that he sighed and spoke softly, "It was my duty to be there Kuronue... To prevent a war... Not like it worked though huh?" He looked of to a side, feeling very much like a failure, since he was pretty sure he was.

Kuronue growled softly, "It was not your fault, Maru. It was that mongrel, Lyken, who treated you like a piece of filth. The wolf did not uphold his end of the bargain, and finally gave enough of an excuse to get you home. Youko's been wanting you home just as badly as Kaoru." His eyes flicked to the side for a moment as he again wormed his way around admitting that he was just as concerned; he was the one seeing the hybrid's bruises when he'd abduct him on their rare nights out. "Don't you dare blame yourself," he warned, voice low and eyes hard.

Youmaru frowned, but he wasn't going to argue about this, not while Kaoru was sleeping. It was little to no surprise the bat didn't say he had wanted him home, but his statement earlier, how he wouldn't of waited to get him out of there. So he wasn't to sure if Kuronue had missed him for him-or if it really was all for Kaoru's sake. He just gave a faint shrug at his warning, and finished the soup he had. It was enough to tide his stomach over for now, and then he gave the now empty cup to Kuronue since he was able to reach the bed side table where as he couldn't from where he was pretty much in the middle. He slowly eased back to laying down again. He winced, but no sound escaped him. His back was hurting more from the beatings than anything else right now.

Kuronue placed the empty cup aside and lay down with Youmaru, wing twitched as it rustled, wanting to spread out over the male again protectively, yet not wanting to seem too… smothery. He noticed the hybrid's wince but said nothing, simply reaching over the breeder to pet their daughter's hair as well, a fond smile on his face as he gazed at their sleeping pup. "War is inevitable. We'll just have to be sure that we win is all."

Youmaru sighed softly, eyes closing. He felt exhausted still, but he didn't want to fall asleep and find this to be all a dream he would wake from. Forcing his eyes open he looked over at Kuronue, biting his lip for a moment, he sighed, letting his eyes close, oh fuck it. "Put your wing back, yea?" he asked softly before he fell back asleep to tired to stay awake.

Kuronue pressed his face back against Youmaru's throat, pleased when he smelled only his own scent and the lingering tang of Sesshoumaru from when he carried the male back to the Western Lands. Youmaru could feel the upward curve of Kuronue's lips as his wing spread out over them and the three of them slept once more.

-End Chapter three-

As always, reviews are loved!


End file.
